


The Son of Death

by Phythona



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Loki (Marvel), Bullying, Child Abandonment, Child Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Half-Siblings, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Mind Control, Mother-Son Relationship, Past Torture, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phythona/pseuds/Phythona
Summary: Instead of waiting for Odin to die, Hela waits for him to leave Asgard and go to Midgard, to the place where they last fought.Instead for a full Jotun Loki is a Half-Jotun, Half-Asgardian.And instead of Loki being Odin's adoptive son, his Odin's ..... (Read to find out)





	1. Prolongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This woman isn't the main villa in this story, nor is her son. She is only a typical mother who loves her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P. S
> 
> Please ignore Thor: Dark World, Avengers: Age of Ultron and Thor: Ragnarok. 
> 
> It will only confuse you. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The Avengers, Thor characters, The Other and Ronan are not mine!

(Helheim) [Midgard's date (November 1,1432)]

In the middle of a cold and barren land stood a tall and dark palace, Inside the palace was a large room that had a throne.

A woman that had long raven black hair that reached her waist, round emerald eyes, long black eye brows and eyes lashes and a Greek nose and high cheek bones, she wore a one piece cat suit and a long emerald silk cloak.

The woman waved a hand in front of her and an illusion of a 7 year old boy was shown.

"Do not worry my son, I will come back for you and take you away from those Asgardian, I will make those who wronged you pay for it, starting with the Idiotic Worriors Three and that Braty Sif" she spat as the illusion fades.

The woman tighten her fist"You will pay for what you're doing to my son, I will make sure of it"

Releasing her fist, she smirks "Death is coming for you Asgard"


	2. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 580 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when Loki tried to evade Midgard and when he was defeated by the Avengers so I just made up a date.
> 
> Disclaimer - I don't own the Marvel characters I used in this story, I only own the plot!

(Midgard [New York] {Stark Tower}) (July 25, 2012)

It's only been a few hours after the Avengers have defeated Loki and went to eat Shawarma.

"So what's going to happen to Reindeer Games when you go back to Asgard?" Tony asked as he and the other Avengers get conformable on a couch he had on an undamaged floor at the Stark Tower .

"Loki is to face Asgardian Justice" Thor said not letting go of Loki's wrist as they sat on the opposite couch of the other Avengers.

"What kind of Justice, you know what punishment will he receive?" Clint asked

Thor shugs "I do not know, it is up to my father on what kind of punishment he will receive"

"Pity we won't see that bastard get sentenced" Clint glared at Loki disappointed.

Bruce coughed "So when are you leaving?" 

"We will be leaving to tomorrow in the afternoon"

"Wow look at the time it's already 10 pm, how about we all hit the Hey, what do you say guys" Tony faked his yawn.

"Hey Thor are you sure that you don't want anyone to guard outside your door?" Steve asked 

Thor smiled and shook his head "Nay, I think I can manage just fine, Captain" 

Steve nods "If you say so" walking to a vacant room on the floor, entering it and locking the door. 

Tony patted Thor on his shoulder "See you tomorrow big guy" 

Thor nods, entering the room with Loki and locking the door. 

"Do you want to bathe, Brother" Thor asked taking the muzzle off Loki's mouth. 

Loki glared at Thor "I am not your brother! We have never been brothers and will never be brothers!" 

 Thor frowned "But brother-" 

Loki pocked Thor's chest "My name is Loki and you will call me Loki! Don't you get it? I. Am. Not. Your. Brother!" 

"Are you going to bathe?" Thor mumbles

"I am" 

Thor nods, pulling out a black towel from a closet in the room and handing it to Loki. 

Loki took the towel and entered the bathroom, locking the door behind him, stripping and opening the shower. 

 Mean while 

Outside the bathroom, Thor sat on the bed and sign "What am I going to with you Loki?"

Ten minutes later, Loki came out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his waist "Do you have any extra clothing, Thor?" 

Thor nods taking out black cotton trousers, shirt and undergarment "Will this suffice?" "

"It will" Loki said taking the clothing that Thor handed to him, walking to the bathroom to change. 

Minutes later Loki came out of the bathroom fully clothed "Here" hanging the towel he used to Thor. 

Thor took the towel, setting it at a laundry hump, taking his clothes and towel to bathroom, locking it behind him. 

Loki huffed and layed on the bed under the covers, drifting to sleep. 

5 minutes after Loki drifted to sleep, Thor came out of the bathroom fully clothed, he smiled when he saw Loki sleeping. 

Walking to the other side of the bed, Thor layed down, shutting his eyes and drifted of to sleep. 

 _Loki's_   _Dreamscape_

_Loki opened his eyes and sat up, looking around, to discover that he now sat on the soil of a barren land._

_Loki stood up "Where in Odin's beard am I? And why does it feel like everything is dead?"_

_"Do not be afraid, child" A woman said_

_Loki turned around "Who are you?"_

_The woman smiled "Who I am is not important right now"_

_"Then where am I?"_

_The woman shook her head "I stand by what I said earlier, that s not important"_

_Loki glared "You are you to tell me that? I want to know who are are you and where am I? Answer!"_

_The woman chuckled "Do you really what to know?"_

_Loki rolled his eyes "Enough suspense, tell me NOW!"_

_The woman's smile vanished "If you really what to know that then you must lend me your hand"_

_Loki looked at her hand suspiciously "Why?"_

_The woman rolled her eyes "Lend me your hand and I will answer all your questions"_

_Slowly, Loki raised his hand._

_The woman smiled, taking Loki's hand._

_A few minutes later, Loki felt faint and soon after his vision became blurry._

_Loki collapsed but before he hitted the floor, the woman caught him._

_"Do not resist, rest my child everything will be alright"_

_And just like that Loki fainted in the arms of the woman._

_End of Dream_

Loki shot up, panting.

"Loki get dressed we're leaving" Thor said lifting his hammer. 

Loki enters the bathroom with his tunic and changed his clothes. 

Soon after Loki came out wearing the same tunic he wore yesterday. 

Thor walked up to Loki and secured the muzzle on his mouth. 

Tugging Loki's wrist, Thor left the room with Loki.

Entering the kitchen, Thor sat down on the couch, waiting for the rest of the Avengers to enter the room. 

And not five minutes later they did. 

"What do you say, Point Break, ready to go?" Tony asked. 

Thor nodded, following the rest of the Avengers down the tower. 

The Avengers went to their own preferred vehicle and drove to the park were Loki and Thor were to be transported to Asgard. 


	3. I'm back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hela comes back to Midgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know that in my summary I said that Hela waits for Odin to come back to Midgard so she can be free but I have good explanation with why that didn't happen, I won't say what that is now but I will in the next chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer - I don't own the Marvel characters that I used here, I only own the plot!

(Midgard [New York] {Park}) (July 26, 2012) 

Minutes after the Avengers left the Stark Tower, they arrived at the edge of the park.

Thor and Loki stepped out Tony's car and walked a few steps away from the vehicles parked. 

The other Avengers stepped towards Thor and Loki. 

"So I guess this is good bye?" Bruce asked. 

"Not quite, in a while I will return to see a maiden here and of course you guys but for now, Yes this is good bye"

"Feel free to drop by the Tower at anytime, Point Break but maybe next time you keep your little brother away" Tony teased.

Thor nodded "Loki will not be seeing Midgard for a while, farewell my friends" 

Natasha and Clin nodded 'good bye' 

While Tony, Bruce and Steve gave a smile and a small wave.

Thor smiled back at them before handing the other end on the Tessaract to Loki and turning the handle when Loki grabbed the other end. 

 And with that Thor and Loki were teleported to Asgard. 

(Asgard [Royal Palace] {Throne Room})

Inside the throne room of Asgard is Odin Borson sitting on his throne with Gungnir in hand. 

But as calm as Odin is, Frigga was the complete opposite. 

Frigga paced in front of Odin, worried about her sons "Maybe we should send the Worriors Three and Lady Sif to Midgard" 

Odin shook his head "Have faith in our son, my Queen" 

Frigga stopped on her tracks "I do have faith in Thor but I am worried about Loki" 

Odin signed, standing up from his throne "Many things have happen since Loki has fallen into the void" and walked to Frigga. 

"But my love for him has not" 

Frigga smiled "Good to know" 

 Suddenly the door were thrown open. 

"Mother, Father, I have returned from Midgard with Loki" Thor entered the throne room with Loki behind him. 

Frigga smiled, walking up to Thor and hugged him "My son" 

Thor hugged her back "Mother" 

When Frigga let Thor go, she gasped when she caught sight of Loki. 

Frigga felt tears collect in her eyes "Loki what has happen to you?" she asked putting a hand on his cheek. 

 But Loki only looked at her with dull eyes. 

"Thor, what happened?" Frigga asked turning to Thor. 

So Thor told them what happened. 

(Midgard [New York] {Park}) 

Tony yawned "What a way to start the day" 

"Well what do you expect? We just saved the world from an invasion" Steve stated

Bruce nodded "And hopefully we won't need to do it again" 

"So how about breakfast? Come on let's eat out my treat" Tony suggested. 

But before anyone could answer a black and green portal materialized a few feet in front of them. 

And soon after a woman with black frizzy hair and wore a black cat suit with a few holes in it walked out of the portal. 

The woman opened her eyes and smiled "Midgard, it's been a while" 

Steve coughed "Excuse me, Ma'am, who are you?" 

The woman turns to them "I'm Hela, the Goddess Death" 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P. S I don't know if the Avengers know that their Midgardians, if they know that Odin and Frigga are Thor's parents and if they know that Odin is a King, Frigga is a Queen and Thor is the Crown Prince 
> 
> 1\. In my story they don't know their Midgardians  
> 2\. They don't know that Frigga and Odin are Thor's parents  
> 3\. They also don't know that Thor is the Crown Prince of Asgard
> 
> Disclaimer - I don't own the Marvel characters that I used in this story, I only own the plot!

(Midgard [New York] {Park})

Clint narrowed his eyes "Excuse me but Goddess of Death?"

Hela ignored him and looked at the sky "Heimdall, I know you can here me, tell Odin to come down here with Frigga and bring the two prince's, we're going to have a family discussion!"

"I will give you ten minutes and not a second more or else don't expect there to be any Midgardian left!"

(Asgard [Bi-frost]) 

Heimdall's eyes widdened with Hela's threat, knowing that she doesn't make an empty threat, he ran towards the Royal Palace. 

(Asgard [Palace Hallways]) 

The Worriors Three and Lady Sif were a king their way though the Roya Palace's hallways to the Royal Training Grounds. 

"When do you think Thor will return" Sif asked out of the blue. 

 Volstagg shrugged "Maybe we should ask Heimdall about that" 

 Fandral nodded "Aye, maybe we should" 

"There is no need to go to the Bi-frost, for Heimdall is over there" Hogun said pointing to Heimdall, who was running towards them. 

Volstagg smiled "Ahhh, Heimdall just the person we want to-" 

But instead of stopping, Heimdall ran past them. 

Fandral lifted his eye brow "What's with him?" 

Volstagg shrugged "I do not know, maybe something happened?" 

"What ever it is, I am guessing that it's is not good" Sif stated. 

Hogun nodded "We better follow him then" 

"Then what are we waiting here? Let's follow him" Fandral said running after Heimdall. 

Volstagg nodded and ran after Heimdall with Hogun and Lady Sif. 

(Asgard [Royal Palace] {Throne Room})

 "And that I'd how Loki ended up looking like this" Thor said finishing his story. 

"Midgard has heroes called the Avengers?" Odin asked. 

But before Thor could answer, the Throne Room's doors were slammed open by Heimdall. 

Odin raised his eye brow "What is it Heimdall?" 

Heimdall walked towards Odin "She's back!" 

The Worriors Three and Sif entered the throne room and closed the doors behind them. 

Fandral raised his eye brow "Who's back?" 

 Odin's eyes widden "When?" 

Heimdall ignored Fandral's question "A few minutes ago, she threatened to slaughter the Midgardians, if you, the queen and the two princes don't go to Midgard" 

Odin nodded and turned to the Worriors Three and Sif "You four will come with us" 

"But father what if Loki?" Thor asked. 

 "Loki can be punished later, what is important is that we get to Midgard as soon as possible" Odin said handing one end of the tesseract's end to Sif. 

 "The three of you-" Odin points to Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun "-grab hold of Lady Sif's shoulders" 

 "Thor grab this end-" Odin said handing the handle that he was holding to Thor "Frigga grab hold of Thor's shoulder and Loki's hand" 

Frigga nodded and did what Odin said. 

Odin turns to Heimdall "Heimdall gather Asgard's armies and ready them for further instructions" 

Heimdall nodded. 

"Thor, when you you turn the handle, think of the place you picked Loki up" Odin commanded, putting a hand on Frigga's shoulder. 

Thor thought of the park in New York and turned the handle, telephorting the Worriors Three and Lady Sif, his parents, Loki and himself to Midgard. 

 (Midgard [New York] {Park}) 

 Clint turns to Tony, raising his eye brow "What does she mean by no Midgard left?" 

 Tony shrugs "I don't know?" 

 "But isn't Thor an Asgardian?" Bruce asked. 

 Steve nods "He is" 

 "And isn't he from Asgard?" 

Tony nodds "He is but what does that have to do with 'No Midgardian left'?" 

"Thor is called an Asgardian because he's from Asgard, he also called Earth Midgard" 

Clint raised his eye brow "So?" 

Bruce pales "It means that she's going to kill us if Odin, Frigga and two other guys don't come in ten minutes!" 

Clint's eyes widen "What?!" 

The woman "Hela" chuckled "It seems that Midgardians do have a brain" 

Clint narrowed his eyes "Listen Lady, Earth's closed today, so leave" 

"And who's going to make me, you?" Hela mocked

Clint glares "Yes" 

Hela laughs. 

"What's so funny?" Natasha asked. 

Hela smirks "Just the thought of something like you-" points to the Avengers "could stop someone like me" 

"Ma'am I'm giving you one more chance to leave" Steve stated. 

Hela summons her sword "How about no?" walks to towards them. 

Natasha takes out her gun that was tucked in her jacket "The we fight"

Clint takes out his bow and readies his arrows "I second that" 

 The rest of the team take out their weapons:

Steve takes out his shield. 

 Tony readies his Iron Man suit. 

 And Hulk readies himself to turn into the hulk.

Hela smirks "This is going to be fun" 


	5. Family Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P. S - I'm so sorry this chapter took so long.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer - I don't own the Marvel characters I used in this story, I only own the plot!

(Midgard [New York] {Park})

Odin, Frigga, Thor, Loki, The Worriors Three and Lady Sif appeared in the same place Thor used the Tesseract earlier, a few feet away from where Hela and the Avengers were.

Sif let's the container of the Tesseract as Odin vanishes it away.

Odin looks around and shouts "Hela!" as he caught sight of her with her sword out. 

Hela turns to Odin and smirks "Odin"

Odin walks to towards her and glares "How did you escape your banishment, Hela?!"

Hela gave him a mocking smile "Wouldn't you like to know"

Frigga steps forwards and looks at Hela with pleading eyes "Please Hela just tell us"

Hela rools her eyes "No one asked for your opinion Frigga!" she said taking a few steps closer to Frigga. 

(With the Others) 

Tony turns to Thor "You know her?" 

Thor shook his head "Nay may friends, u do not"

Loki huffed "She's probably someone Odin fought a few centuries ago" 

Thor turns to Loki "Don't speak to our father like that!"

Loki glares at Thor "He is not my father!" 

Hearing Loki's shout, Hela turns to him "Tell me child, who are you?"

Loki takes a few steps towards Hela "I am Loki"

Hela chuckles 'This day's just getting better and better' "So Loki, Do you want to know who I am?" 

"I do" 

Hela smiles and offers her hand "Then take my hand" 

Odin's eye's widden "Get away from her, Loki!" 

Loki ignores Odin and looks at Hela's hand before taking it. 

Hela mumbles a spell. 

"Thor, get Loki away from her!" Odin commands. 

Thor nods, walking towards Loki, only to be stopped by an invisible barrier, a few steps away from Loki "What in the Norns?!" 

Volstagg walked towards Loki but like Thor he too was stopped by a barrier "What sorcery is this?" 

Fandral took out his sword and swung it at the barrier, which resulting for it to shatter. 

Clint raised his eye brow "What the hell is happening?"

"I do not know, my friend" Thor stated. 

(With Loki and Hela) 

A few minutes after Loki took Hela's hand, he started to feel dizzy. 

And soon, the holes in Hela's cat suit dissappears and a silk green cape materialized itself in air, attaching itself on Hela's cat suit and her once frizzy hair straighted itself.

But as Hela regained her strength, Loki weakened and soon collapsed. 

However before Loki could fall to the ground, Hela pulls Loki to her, wrapping her arms around him.

Frigga gasped "Loki!" and bangs her fist on the barrier. 

Thor's eyes' widden "Loki!" slamming his hammer on the barrier. 

(With the others)

"I don't get it, what's happening?" Tony asked.

"Maybe you should ask them" Bruce points to the Worriors Three and Lady Sif. 

Tony nods "Good idea-" walks towards the Worriors Three and Lady Sif "-Do you know what's happening?"

Sif shook her head "Nay"

"But it is not good" Hogun states. 

(With Hela, Loki, Frigga and Odin) 

Odin summons Gungnir and blasted the barrier "Let go of my son, Hela!" 

"Hela, please have mercy on Loki, he is just a child" 

Hela rolled her eyes "Don't be so dramatic Frigga, I did not hurt him, see for yourself" and sets Loki down on the grounds.

After taking a few steps away, Hela collapse the barrier, letting Odin and Frigga ran towards Loki. 

Frigga sat down beside Loki and shook him "Loki, Loki, wake up" 

Odin sat down on the opposite side of Frigga and puts his hand on Loki's cheek "Loki, my son, wake up"

(With the others) 

"What just happened?" Steve asked, confused. 

Bruce shrugged "I don't know" 

Tony signed and rubbed his forehead "All this drama and it's not even noon"

Clint raised his eye brow "What do you want to do?" 

"Here's a good idea, how about we eat out for lunch" Tony suggested. 

Steve turns to Tony and look at him with wide eyes "How could you honestly think about food at a time like this?" 

Tony glares at Steve "How could I possibly  _not_ think about food if I didn't eat breakfast?!" 

Steve glares back at him "Then don't think about!" 

(With the Asgardians)

Thor turns to Hela and growls "What did you do to my brother?!"

Hela gives him a mocking smile "Nothing that can hurt him" 

Frigga turns to Hela with sorrow "Then why won't wake?" 

Hela rolled her eyes "Enough drama, Frigga" 

Odin narrows his eyes "How did you escape Helheim?" 

Hela gives his an innocent glance "Wouldn't you like to know" 

Odin glares at her "What do you want?" 

Hela's smile vanished and turns into a poker face "Many things you can't give but giving Loki a pardon will suffice" 

Hearing Hela's demand, Clint walks to her "That bastard doesn't deserve a pardon, he deserves to rot in prison!"

Hela turns to him "And who are you to tell me what Loki does and doesn't deserve" 

Clint glares at her "He killed people!" 

Hela raised her eye brow "So? We all did! " 

Steve's eyes widden "What?"

Hela chuckles "You honestly thought we haven't" 

Steve steps forward "Killing is a crime" 

"But for Kings, Queens, Crown Prince, Crown Princess, Prince and Princess it isn't" Hela spat. 

Bruce looks at Thor with wide eyes "Your a Prince?"

Thor nods "Aye, I am the Crown Prince of Asgard, the first born" 

Hela laughed "First Born? Don't make me laugh Thor, who said that you are the first born" 

Thor turns to Hela "I am the only biological son of King Odin and Queen Frigga, God of Thunder"

And while the the others where so focused on Hela and Thor, they didn't notice that Loki had already sat up and was also listening to their conversation.

Hela walks towards Thor "Well Prince, I am Hela only daughter of King Odin and the late Queen Amora, I am Hela Odindottir, the Goddess of Death, Queen of Helheim-" Hela noticed Loki staring at them "-What about you?" she asks. 

Loki stands up "I am Loki Liesmith, son of no one, God of Lies and Mischief" 

Hela raised her eye brow "Son of No One?" 

" My biological family abandoned me and my adoptive family wouldn't care any less" Loki stated. 

Frigga gasped "Loki, that is not true" 

Loki turns to Frigga and looks at her with cold eyes "Don't lie to me Frigga, I know that you and Odin wouldn't care if anything happened to me" 

Frigga shook her head and attempted to put a hand on Loki's cheek. 

Loki grabs Frigga's hand before it touched his cheek "You're not my mother, you never were so stop acting" 

Hela smiled and looks at Odin "Now about my demand, Odin?" 

Odin shook his head "Why do you care so much about Loki's punishment?"

Hela walks toward Odin, stopping when they were face to face "Because Odin, Loki is my son" 


	6. Lunch With Asgardians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P. S - If your wondering if Gluttony is a real restaurant, well I don't know but according to Google it doesn't, in my story Gluttony in a 5-star Italian Restaurant. 
> 
> Their seating arrangement. 
> 
> Tony  
> Bruce Steve  
> Clint Natasha  
> Volstagg Sif  
> Fandral Hela  
> Hogun Loki  
> Frigga Thor  
> Odin
> 
> I know nothing about Italian food I only searched these on Google and no I have not been to an Italian restaurant.  
>  
> 
> Disclaimer- I don't own the Marvel characters I used in this story I only own the plot!

(Midgard [New York] {Park}) 11:30 am

Everyone froze, shocked from what Hela stated but Odin was the first to recover.

Odin's eye widen "What?" 

Hela looks Odin in the eye "You heard me, Loki is my son"

Loki blinked "I'm your son?" 

Hela turns to Loki and nods "You are" 

Loki turns to Frigga "Did you know?" 

Frigga shook her head "I didn't" 

"What about her-" Loki points to Hela "- did you know about her?" 

Frigga puts a hand on Loki's shoulder "I did but-" 

Loki shook Frigga's hand off "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"It's not what you think" Frigga said trying to explain. 

Loki shook his head "No, enough of your lies, I want someone to tell me the truth, no more lies!" 

Hela walks towards Loki and puts a hand on his shoulder "The listen to me, I will not tell you lies like they do" 

Loki turns to Hela "Then tell me Hela, what did Odin do?" 

(With the Avengers) 

Tony huffed "I can't take this anymore, I'm starving" 

"Can't you wait?" Steve asked. 

Tony glares at Steve "No I can't, I'm hungry!"

"Well stop whining" Steve states. 

Tony rolles his eyes and walks towards Hela, Loki, Thor, Odin and Frigga "Hey, I know you guys are having a family crisis but can you at least talk about it later or at a restaurant my treat, how about that?" 

Hela turns to Loki "Loki?" 

Loki nods "I do not mind" 

Odin turns to Frigga "What do you think?" 

Frigga nods "It is fine with me" 

Tony claps his hands "Great, so how about Sea Food?" 

Frigga raised her eye brow "What is this Sea Food?" 

Tony released a breath "You know Food from the Sea" 

Frigga shook her head. 

"Fishes, Crabs and other things" 

"I am not familiar with what you say" Frigga states. 

Tony huffed "How about Steak?" 

"Is it roasted meat?" Frigga asked. 

Tony nods "It is" 

Frigga smiles "Then Aye, it is Fine" 

Tony smiled and whistled, grabbing the attention of the other Avengers attention "I know a really good steak house not far from here" 

Steve raised his eye brow "What does a Steak House have to do with anything right now?" 

Tony rolled his eyes "Well Cap the Asgardians just agreed to discuss their family problems over Lunch, so we're going to a Steak House"

Bruce blinked "You invited eight Asgardians to lunch" 

Tony smiled "Yeah, I did" and walks to his car and signals the others to come. 

The Asgardians and Avengers walked towards him. 

Sif stares at his car "What is that?" 

Tony turns to Sif "This Tinker Bell is a car" 

Sislf raised her eye brow "Who is this Tinker Bell?" 

Tony shook his head "Doesn't matter, so who wants to ride with me?" 

Odin clears his throat "Thor, Loki, Hela?" 

Thor nods and walks to the seat beside the driver's seat. 

While Hela and Loki sat at the back. 

"How do we open this, Man of Iron?" Thor asked. 

"You guys see the small handle on the door?" Tony asked. 

Thor, Hela and Loki nods. 

"Pull the handle and the door will open, then sit on seat and pull the door close" Tony explained. 

Thor, Hela Nad Loki did what Tony said. 

"What about the others Tony?" Bruce asked. 

 "Oh yeah, Hey Capsicle, mind taking Tinker Bell?" Tony asked. 

Steve nod "Please sit behind me Ma'am" he said sitting on his motorcycle. 

Sif nods, sitting on the motorcycle. 

"Brucie, Nat, Bird Brain mind taking the Three Musketeers, Queen Bee and King Ping for me?" Tony asked.

Bruce nods and opened the van's door, ushering Frigga, Odin and the Worriors Three inside the van. 

Seeing that everyone was inside the vehicle, Tony started his car and drove to the steak house with the others behind driving behind him.

Ten minutes later, the Avengers and the Asgardians arrived in front of a black and red three story restaurant that had a parking lot in front, Gluttony. 

Three valets walked towards them. 

Tony stepped out of his car, pulling out his keys and throws it to a valet on the right "Park this for me will ya" 

The valets nods, walking to toe drives seat "Sir" points to Thor Hela and Loki. 

"Oh yeah, Thor, Hela, Loki you can come out now" Tony said. 

Hela, Thor and Loki steeped out of the car, walking to Tony

The valet enters the car and parks it. 

Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Frigga, Odin and the Worriors Three stepped out of the van. 

Another valet takes the keys from Natasha and parks the van beside Tony's car. 

Sif carefully gets down from the motorcycle and stands with the other Asgardian. 

While Steve parks his motorcycle beside the van.

Turning the motorcycle off, Steve walks to the others "So this is the Steak House?" 

Tony nods, walking up the valet "Table for fourteen"

The valet nods, opening the doors for them "This way to your table" and walks into the restaurant.

The nine Asgardians and five Avengers followed the valet inside of de the restaurant. 

The valet stopped at a long table "Your waitress will come to you in a few minutes" and left. 

The Asgardians and Avengers sat on their seats. (Seating arrangement shown at notes) 

A woman walked towards their table "Good afternoon, my name is Milly and I'll be your waitress today" she said handing a menu to Tony "What would you like to order" 

Tony looks at the menu "For the appetizers, we'll have seven platters of Pull Apart Cheezy Pesto Bread, seven platters of Bucatini, ten dishes of Margherita and fourteen serving of Chateaubriand steak for the main course, you got that?" 

Milly nods "Drinks?" 

Tony looks at the other "Anyone what beer?" 

Odin, Thor, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun and Sif raised their hands "Aye" 

"What about wine?" 

Loki, Hela Nad Frigga raised their hands "Aye" 

Tony nods "What about you guys" he asked the other Avengers. 

"I'll have Jasmin tea" Bruce stated. 

"Coke" Natasha, Clint and Steve stated.

Tony nods "Okay so, Six mugs of Budweiser, three glasses of Cabernet Sauvignon, a cup of Jasmin tea and a cup of Puni Italian Malt Whiskey, we'll get back with you for dessert" 

Milly nods "I will repeat your order, seven platters of Pull Apart Cheezy Pesto Bread for a the appetizers, seven platters of Bucatini, ten dishes of Margherita and fourteen serving of Chateaubriand steak for the Main Course, six mugs of Budweiser, three glasses of Cabernet Sauvignon, a cup of Jasmin tea and a cup of Puni Italian Malt Whiskey and I'll get back at you for dessert later"

Tony nods "Yep" 

"We'll get your drinks and Appetizers out in a minute" Milly walks away, giving the order to another waiter, who gives it to the chef. 

 "Midgard has change" Frigga stated. 

 "It has been a Millennia" Odin said. 

 "A millenia we conquered it" Hela smiled. 

 Steve raised his eye brow "Conquered Midgard?" 

Hela nods "I can still remember how it all started" 

Loki looks at Hela "Well since it seems that neither Odin nor Frigga wants to tell us what happened, why don't you tell us Hela" 

Hela smiles back at Loki "It would be my pleasure" 


	7. Hela's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor, Loki, The Worriors Three, Lady Sif and the Avengers learn Odin's dark past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P. S - If your wondering why this chapter took so long, that's because I had to calculate if the time line that I made is correct, yes I did change the history but only a little bit and if your wondering why is Hela older then Frigga? Well because let's admit it Hela does look older than Frigga plus I do think that Hela and Thor are only half-siblings.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer - I do not own the Marvel characters I used in this story, I only own the plot!

Odin signed, rubbing his forehead 'I can no longer hide from my past'.

Friggga puts a hand on Odin's other hand and rubs it as a sign for comfort.

Hela saw Odin's distress and chuckles "Worried Odin? You should be"

Thor raises his eye brow "Why would father be worried he has done no wrong"

Hela sneers at Thor "That's what you think" 

Milly come back with the drinks and starters on the tray cart she was pushing "Who ordered beer?" 

Odin, Thor, Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun and Sif raised their hand. 

Molly sets a mug of Budweiser each in front of them. 

"Wine?" 

 Frigga, Hela Nad Loki raised their hands. 

Milly sets a glass of Cabernet Sauvignon each in front of them. 

"Coke?" 

Natasha, Clint, and Steve raised their hands. 

Milly sets a glass of Coke each in front of them. 

Taking the glass of Puni Italian Malt Whiskey and cup of Jasmin Tea in hand, Milly sets the whiskey in front of Tony and the tea in front of Bruce. 

Milly then takes the seven platters of Pull Apart Cheezy Pesto Bread  and equally distributes it on the table. 

"Your Main Course will be serve in ten minutes" Milly walks away. 

Hela takes a sip from her wine "Shall we begin?" 

Loki nods "Aye" 

Hela puts the wine glass down "It all started two millennia, two centuries, six decades and four years ago"

Clint raises his eye brow "What?" 

Hela rolled her yes "Two thousand, two hundred sixty-four years ago, when Odin was crowned king" 

"You see Asgard did not have many gold and other precious gems before Asgard was but a place where most men would become worriors and women would study magic, Asgardian were satisfied with their lives but Odin wasn't. 

Hela paused and looks at Odin" Odin did not want Asgard only to be know to have brave worriors but also for it's riches"

"He wanted Asgard to be Realm with over flowing riches but he could not simply command Asgardians to dig Asgard's grounds and look for gold for Asgard was not blessed with mines full of gold and gems unlike Svartalfheim, Muspellheim, Vanaheim and Alfheim" 

Thor raised his eye brow "What does Svartalfheim, Muspellheim and Jotunheim have to offer?" 

Hela signed "Both Svartalfheim and Muspellheim were Realms that were filled with gold but Jotunheim fitd the crown"

Thor chuckles "Youust be mistaken Lady Hela for Jotunheim is a frozen waste land, what does it have to offer?"

Hela rolles her eyes "You see Prince before Odin was Crowned King, Jotunheim was the riches realm in the whole nine Realms with their land filled with gold, mines filled jems the size of this platter-" points to the plate of Pesto Bread - "and seas that were filled with pearls"

"What happened?" Sif asked. 

"Odin"

Sif raised her eye brow "How?" 

"Odin discovered that Jotunheim had help from it's Magee so he hunted them down and killed them all, because of that Jotunheim was plunged into darkness but luckily the mages created the Casket of Ancient Winters before they were killed because if it weren't for the Casket the Jotuns would not survive"

Thor swallowed cWhat will happen if someone took the Casket from Jotunheim?"

"Jotunheim will meet a slow and painful death, why do you ask?" 

"Because father removed the Casket from Jotunheim a millenia ago" 

Hela signed and looks at Odin "Do you really want the Jotuns to die?"

Odin shook his head "Nay I do not, I did not know that removing the Casket would cause any harm towards the Jotuns" 

Thor tunrs to Odin with wide eyes "Father, how could you?" 

Hela chuckled at Thor's reaction "Oh prince you haven't even heards half of it" 

Loki raised his eye brow "There's more?"

Hela takes a sip from her wine "I haven't even told you how I began to Goddess of Death" 

"How?" 

"It all started with my mother five years after Odin was crowned king, he meet a sorceress with Blond hair, my mother Amora the Enchantress" 

"You see my mother was a powerful sorceress, she had the power to shape-shift and the ability to cast even the most complex spell without breaking a sweat, in fact the only thing she failed to learn is how to walk between worlds"

"What happened to Amora?" Thor asked. 

"She was murdered" 

Loki gasped "What?" 

"On my 219th birthday, a Dark elf shot my mother with a poisonous arrow witch hit her at the chest and died shortly in front of me"

"The next day at her funeral, we burned her body and scattered the ashes to the wind" 

"Did the dark elf get caught?" Loki asked. 

Hela shook her head "Nay and because of that the peace treaty between Asgard and Svartalfheim was broken, witch resulted for a War that lasted for 81 years or until Bor killed them all but soon had died from blood lost" 

"That's when Odin began to plot" 

Loki raised his eye brow "Plot?"

Hela nods "Aye, he spent one hundred eighteen years learning the strengths and weaknesses of each realm and planets in and near the nine realms"

"And after years of waiting Odin launched strategic attacks, staring with with Alfheim, Vanaheim, Muspelheim then Jotunheim" 

Fandral coughed "What about the other four Realms?" 

"Niflheim, Svartalfheim and Helheim were lifeless Realms and as for Midgard Odin did came here but the Midgardians did not fight us, instead they worship us" 

"Didn't Alfheim, Vanaheim, Muspelfheim and Jotunheim fight?" Sif asked. 

 "Of course, it took one hundred years to conquer Alfheimand one hundred twenty-four years to conquer Vanaheim" 

 "It was on my 672th name day Odin asked me to help him on his conquest" 

"I of course agreed and he taught me how to use a sword and daggers and how to cast summoning spells, after a year of practicing I was able to master it"

"Odin took me to Muspelfheim, that was the fist time I killed someone with a dagger" 

"After one hundred fifty years of war, Muspelfheim surrendered, by that time I was already seven hundred seventy three years old"

"I had grown used to death, lusted for it, so much that on the last battle of Muspelfheim I eradicated their armies and because of that Odin made me the Goddess of Death"

"I was delighted to have that title and the war hammer, so when Odin announced our next destination was Jotunheim, I was thrilled to fight in another war" 

"So much that when the Bi-frost first landed on Jotunheim, I immediately ran towards the Jotnar and released my swords on them, bringing their armies down long before Odin reached them"

"And in six days the king of Jotunheim surrendered, over 40% of the Jotnar died"

"Odin was proud that I have learned how to kill without mercy"

"As a reward he gave me Mjolnir with it I went from planet to planet bringing death and destruction"

"I spent the next one hundred and ten years conquering planets, I was already 883 years old when it stopped"

Loki raised his eye brow "Stopped? How?" 

"Frigga" Hela spat. 

"A month after I conquered the last planet near the nine Realms, one of the generals we sent in Vanaheim reportedthat there was a growing rebellion with the Vanirs" 

"I was furious and told Odin that I will go to Vanaheim to extinguish the so called rebellion but Odin refused"

"He told me that he wanted to kill the Vanirs himself, so a few hours later he went to the Bi-frost and was sent to Vanaheim while I looked after Asgard" 

"After a week in Vanaheim, Odin returned but he wasn't alone, he brought back a Vanir Princess with him"

"I was puzzled at first but then he explained that he planned to make her the new queen and my step mother" 

"I shouted at him since he wanted to remarry and replace my mother with someone who was younger than me by five years"

"But he didn't tolerate that, instead he slapped me, saying that it's not my place to question his decision"

"I glared at him and stood up, running out of the palace and to the Bi-frost but not before unleashing my fury on the unsuspecting Asgardians that I saw on my way to the Bi-frost"

"I was sent to Midgard being the only place where I was worshiped, I roamed the place and decided to take a nap on grass a few meters away from the Bi-frost sight"

"After a few hours of nap, I opened my eyes and sat up, seeing Odin just a few steps away from me, I stood up and summoned my sword" 

"Stop this nonsense!' Odin yelled, I snarled at him 'Only if you kill her!" 

"So be it' Odin then points Gungnir at me and fires"

"Odin and I fought for hours, both refusing to yeild but in the end I grew tired and was defeated"

"But instead of killing me, Odin mumbles a spell banishing me to Helheim, where I was to spend the rest of my days, locked away"

"Forever" 


	8. Conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The explanation I promised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P. S. - This chapter explains how Hela escaped her banishment, how Loki became her son and about the pathways between world I personally thought that one could only use it if they have magic. 
> 
> Also if your wondering why Hela agree, it's because she doesn't want any trouble for the time of being and she also wants to have a Mother-Son bonding since she missed a thousand and forty five years in her son's life. 
> 
> And I didn't compute how much did they eat but I'm sure it's less than ten thousand dollars. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer - I don't own the Marvel characters I used in this story, I only own the plot!

Many thoughts were going through the Avengers and the Asgardians heads but Loki was the most vocal of them all. 

"You banished her" Loki mumbles. 

Odin shook his head "Loki please allow me to explain"

Loki turns to Odin and glares "No I understand, you banished your own daughter because she didn't accept Frigga as her stepmother and you-" Loki turns to Frigga "-instead of stopping Odin you did nothing" 

"Show respect to our parents, Loki" Thor snarled.

Loki glares at him "Odin is not my father, Frigga is not my mother and you are not my brother!" 

(With the Avengers) 

"This so beats watching TV and Movies" Tony said putting another pesto bread in his mouth.

Clint nods "Got to agree with you Tony" 

"You guys shouldn't be amused by other people's problems" Steve stated

Tony rolles his eyes "Whatever you say Capsicle" 

Steve signed and shook his head.

(With the Asgardians) 

Loki cleared his throat "But how exactly did you become my mother and better yet how did you escape your banishment in Helheim?"

"Well my son, for the first 10 years in Helheim I frequently tried to escape, resulting for Odin to to send the Valkyries after me, in the attempt of stopping me from escaping"

"I killed them but my attempt fail, just like the rest, after 70 years I finally stopped my attempts"

"Soon after I discovered that my stay in Helheim had an effect on me, I found out that I had became barren, that I could not give life only take it"

Loki's eyes widden "You're barren? How did you had me?" 

"Aye so a hundred years later, I had grown tired of seeing spirits, tired of being alone and most of all I was so tired of having no one to call my family" 

"So I begged the Norns to give me a child" 

Odin raised his eye brow "You begged?" 

"I did and thankfully the Norns were merciful and granted my wish" 

"But how? Odin told me that he found me in a temple, abandoned and left to die in Jotunheim" Loki stated. 

"Because you did die" 

Loki gasped "What?" 

"You see the Norns could only transfer some of my DNA to a dead baby, witch resulted for the baby to have a second life and in your case to become small" 

"You haven't answered my question, Hela, how did you escape your banishment? " 

Hela signed "Do you remember the did you had last night?"

Loki looked puzzled for a moment but suddenly gasped when he realized "You were the woman?" 

Hela smiled and nods "Aye, I was" 

Thor raised his eye brow "Woman? What woman?" 

Loki rolled his eyes "Last night I had a dream about being on a lifeless place, a woman approached me and asked for my hand"

"At first I was hesitant but I ended up lending her my hand and suddenly I woke up but either way how does my dream have anything to do with you escaping Helheim?"

Hela signed "Well you lended me your hand I absorbed some of your magic, which helped me escaped Helheim by using the pathways between worlds" 

Loki narrowed his eyes "How do you know about the pathways?"

"Before my mother died, she told me of those pathways she discovered but there was a catch" 

"To use the pathways you need to be a mage or sorcerer or at least have the power of one, I am not a sorceress nor a mage and neither did I had the power"

"So I waited to see if I could connect with mage and unfortunately the only mage I was able to connect with was you" 

Loki raised his eye brow "So you absorbed my magic?" 

"Forgive me, could not let that opportunity pass"

Loki nods "That is understandable, In fact I too would have done the same" 

Hela looks at Odin "Now Odin, about my request" 

Odin signed "I have thought about it, I will pardon Loki for his crimes but he must agree to be observed by Thor, the Worriors Three and Lady Sif and he must stay here on Midgard"

"And as for you Hela, you stay here with Loki and vow that you will not kill any Midgardians in your stay"

Loki takes a sip from his wine "And where will we stay?"

Odin opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Tony by snapping his fingers "They can stay at the Stark Tower but they do have to help rebuilding the Tower"

Odin nods "That is not a bad idea, Hela, Loki do you agree with my terms?" 

Loki nods "I do"

Odin turns to Hela "Hela?" 

Hela rolles her eyes "Fine but if any Midgardians try to harm us in any way I will not hesitate to use brute force against them"

Odin signes "That is understandable"

Mean while Milly walks towards them pushing the same they cart she used earlier.

Quietly, Milly takes the empty plates and sets the pasta, pizza and the steaks on the table and walks away. 

The Asgardians and the Avengers dug into their food and after 40 minutes they finished. 

Volstagg moaned as he finished his meal "Delicious!" 

Tony takes a sip from his whiskey "Good to know you like it... What's your name?" 

"I am Volstagg" 

Tony hums "Volstagg, well that's unique" 

Bruce signs "Asgardian, Tony, Asgardian" 

Tony rolled his eye "I know that Bruce either way-" turns to Odin "-So King Ping are Reindeer Games, Lady Temebris, Point Break, The Three Musketeers and Tinker Bell staying at the tower?" 

Odin raises his eye brow "Who?"

Tony signs "Are Loki, Hela, Thor, The Worriors Three and Sif staying at the Tower?" 

"I trust that you will take care of their every day needs?" Odin asks. 

Tony nods "Sure"

"Then Aye, Loki, Hela, Thor, The Worriors Three and Lady Sif will stay at your tower" 

Tony claps his hands together "Good-" and snaps his fingers "-Waiter!" as he takes out his wallet. 

Milly walks towards him "What is it sir?" 

"Bill out"

Milly nods and walks towards the cashier and asks for the bill at table 22, the cashier gives the bill to her. 

Taking the bill Milly walks towards Tony "That would be -" but before she could finish, Tony gives her ten thousand dollars.

"Keep the change" Tony stated, standing up and motions the other to do the same.

Milly nods and walks away. 

While the Avengers and Asgardians walked out of the restaurant. 

Odin turns to Thor "I wish you luck, my son" 

Frigga smiles at his "Take care, my son" 

Thor nods "I will, I wish you farewell mother, father" 

Odin and Frigga steps back. 

"Heimdall!" Odin calls. 

Soon after the Bi-Frost swallows them and transports them to Asgard. 


End file.
